It was just a kiss
by missteff
Summary: The title says it all. Castle kisses Beckett at the end of season 1 episode 1, what will happen? Will this kiss change their lives? another ending to this episode. enjoy! This was supposed to be one-shot but Beckett says there needs to be a few more, so here they are. Updates! Two more chapters added.
1. The kiss I gave

**It was just a kiss  
by missteff  
7/1/18**

 **Disclaimer;** I don't own Castle, blah blah blah. This is another one-shot of season 1 episode. Enjoy this version.

If there are grammatical/spelling errors, tell me. I did use a program on my computer but I got a review saying it was not right.

* * *

 **Beckett stands on the street facing Castle as they have just finished arresting the man for murdering his sister.**

 **"Well, guess this is it," Beckett says, hoping that this was the last time that she was going to be working with him.**

 **"Well, it doesn't have to be. We could, uh, go to dinner. Debrief each other."**

 **"Why, Castle? So I can be another one of your conquests?"**

 **"Or I could be one of yours." H** **e twists it back on to her hoping to challenge her.**

 **"It was nice to meet you, Castle."**

 **"It's too bad. It would've been great."**

 **She leans in and whispers in his ear. "You have no idea."**

"No, you don't." He grabs her face quickly with his hand and pulls it closer to his. He kisses her on the lips. He couldn't help himself. Shocked she was but when she was able to recover she shoves him and hard. He stumbles back and hits the ground hard. "It was just a kiss, you can't hurt a guy for trying." or can you, he whispers. He watches as she spins on her high heels and walks off.

"Beckett, wait, I didn't mean..." Castle gets to his feet takes one step and winces in pain. "I'll be fine," he calls out more to himself. He sighs and takes another step, this one was worse, shooting pain shot up his leg in an incredible speed. Castle tries to hop on one foot to see why he was hurting so much. But when he did he fell over. An officer sees it, not knowing Castle wasn't one of them, yells out that they have an officer down.

Ryan and Espo come rushing up to the yelling officer, with Beckett right behind them. She stops immediately when she sees that it was just Castle, sitting on the ground with his shoe off rubbing his foot.

"What happened Castle," Ryan asks him.

"I don't know I..." Castle glances at his foot, noticing that it's starting to puff up.

"Bro that doesn't look good."

"No kidding it hurts like hell, a shooting pain." Castle squints his eyes and shakes his head. "Must be in my ankle," Castle wiggles his toes, at least they don't hurt.

"Let's get you to a hospital," Ryan calls holding out his hand for Castle to take it. Castle shakes his head continuously.

"What you not going?" Espo holds out his hand also."You can't just stay here like this." Castle sees Beckett who is now slowly approaching them. Castle gives her a pleading look and he mouths to her "help". But he knew that she wasn't going to help him not when he probably did the worst thing to her. Why is she so mad at me it was just a kiss. An unwanted kiss I guess, but then she shouldn't have teased me. He closes his eyes not because of his foot cause of his heart. Maybe I did hurt her by my kiss.

"The boys," She used "the boys" not 'we', she's still mad, I see. "Are just trying to help you, Castle, let them." Beckett turns to take a few steps, then has the flashback of her pushing him off her after the kiss. Was this all her fault. No, it was his for...trying to kiss me. She was still mad about that but really didn't want him to suffer in pain, which clearly she could see on his face.

Castle tries to smile when she turns to face them again. Was she making a mistake by suggesting for them to go see her friend Lanie, who is, a doctor of shorts?

"Let's let Lanie check it out," she suggests. Castle nods. Castle now reaches out for the boy's hands to help him up. They get him standing up, Castle mouths thanks to Beckett. She just shakes her head.

"Just doing my job." She responds. "Put him in my car." She's hoping that she's not going to regret this either. The boys get him into the front seat of her car and close the door.

"Now, if you say a word or make a move. I will pull out my gun and shoot you, understood," she says in a stern voice, one that gave him chills.

"Yes, ma'am." He tries once again to smile at her but the pain continues to hold him back.

"And when we get there, you are on your own."

"Thanks," he says and then waves to the boys.

"Don't thank me, you got what you deserve." Castle sighs. Maybe she's right maybe I did. Castle sighs again. He doesn't look at her once the whole trip to the morgue to see her friend Lanie.

At the morgue, two men come and help Castle out of the car. They place his arms around each of their necks probing him up so that he can try to stay off his foot.

"Stay, right there." Beckett puts her hand up to stop the three men from walking with her. "I'll have to see if she will even do this."

"Lanie can I talk to you for a second," Beckett calls when she enters the autopsy room.

"Sure sweetie," She glances up to see Beckett. "Okay, with that face something's wrong what's going on with you?" Lanie takes off her white surgical gloves and hugs her friend.

"I need you to check someone out."

Lanie pulls her out of the hug. "You know that I only do," she points to behind here where a body was laying there. "The dead."

Beckett sighs, "I know but," she turns walking to the door, opens it some and waves them to come forward. "Can you take a look at him?"

"Who," that's when the officers bring Castle in. He doesn't even lift his head up to look at Beckett or Lanie.

"You want me to check him out?"

"Please, I..." Lanie saw the begging look in her friend's eyes.

"Have him sit over there." Castle hesitates from moving any.

"You heard her go sit." Beckett still has anger in her voice when she talks to Castle. That was worse than the pain in his foot. He upset her way upset.

"Where," he finally answers her.

"Sit up on the table sweetie," Lanie calls back to Castle, not knowing that Beckett was furious at the guy.

"On the table," Beckett shouts at him.

"If they can get you up there," the officers get Castle up there.

"You can always give it a kiss make it feel better." Castle tries to joke with her again.

"Castle," Beckett drags out his name, he lowers his head. "It was," He looks up, and she's gone. All three of them were. It was like they just vanished.

"So what can I?" Lanie stops dead in her tracks, after noticing that Beckett was gone.

"Where did she go?" She asks Castle who was just left there like an abandoned dog on the street corner.

"She's mad at me."

"For what now."

"Why did you use the word 'now'?"

"She got on to you for coming to see me and the body that day." Castle grins remembering that moment. One of the few he will have of Beckett now after this. He sighs. He rubs his hand down his face.

"Well, this time it's worse than that. I..." He tries to lift his foot up.

"I can see it from here. It's swollen, put some ice on it," she was about to go get his some when one of her interns brings her a bag.

"Here you are sir," Castle takes the bag and tells her thanks.

"Now stay off of it as much as possible,"

"Yes, Dr." Castle responds, he was going to get up, but she grips his shoulder.

"Now tell me what you did that got her so mad at you." When he hesitates, she dug her fingernail into him.

"Ow, okay, I tell you."

"Everything."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Stop stalling, I want to know all of it!" a pause, "Now, Castle. She's my friend and you hurt her you hurt me." Lanie held up a scalpel.

Castle swallows.

"Alright, I kissed her."

"You what?" Lanie was in shock.

"You heard me I kissed her."

"You kissed her on the lips?"

"I did," He lets out a deep breath. "She was taunting me and her lips were calling out to mine. So I went for it."

"Big mistake," Lanie responds.

"I know that now." he scratches his head. "I lost control. I like her, she's fun to be around and well..." he sighs shaking his head. Lanie sees her friend peeking in the room. Beckett puts her finger to her mouth. "And I am sorry."

"I'm not the one who needs the apology, Castle."

"No Beckett does, but she's not talking to me as you just saw." He swallows, "I don't think that she ever will again." He rubs his eyes and then looks up in time to see, Beckett standing there. He pretends like he didn't see her. "I wish that she could know how sorry I really am."

"So this," Lanie picks up his foot placing the bag of ice on it, not knowing that he has seen Beckett. He wants to scream out cause the ice is so cold, just like Beckett was being to him all this time. Castle glances at Beckett. She has that same pleading look in her eyes that he did earlier. There was something, an unspoken meaning there. Beckett was hoping that Castle wasn't going to tell Lanie that she was the cause of all his pain. Castle shakes his head.

"No," he continues to shake his head some, "I did this. I bought it on, myself." he swallows, "I acted like a teenage fool who just acted on impulses. It got me into trouble," A pause as he looks over at Beckett again, then he licks his lips. "And the thing is." he shrugs waving his hand about. "I think it just ruined what could have been something special. I always screw it up somehow." he sniffs, letting some tears slid down his face. "I just wish she could forgive me."

"Maybe she will someday." Lanie waves for Beckett to come forward. Beckett shakes her head some and takes a few steps back.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon but you know," he smiles. "I will always remember her lips on mine."

"So it was good?"

"Are you kidding me, a course it was. It was better than good," He touches his lips where they kissed. "I can still feel the burn," He glances at Lanie, then at Beckett. "She's gonna make some man very happy one day."

"Were you, hoping that that would be you?"

"After a kiss like that, hell yeah."

 **Authors notes: Beckett came to me in a dream (July 3), yes kinda weird, haven't dreamed of her in years. (since CAstle ended) Anyway, she told me how I should continue this one so I listened to her (yikes!) and wrote the next chapter okay two.**


	2. a continuation

**It was just a kiss**  
 **chapter 2**

 **Authors notes: This is the continuation of chapter one (which was supposed to be just a one-shot story) which I didn't really think anyone would really read it. I dreamed about Beckett on July 3 and she told me that she was not happy with the way that I left the story. She then proceeded to tell me how to continue it. I laughed at it. I did enjoy writing it so I thought that I post it. So here are the next chapters.**

* * *

"Does she feel the same way?" Lanie cuts her eyes in the direction of Beckett, she gives Lanie a glare, which tells Lanie that there is a possible irritant there. So maybe Beckett does feel something too. I will have to have a girl talk later.

"I never thought about that." Castle pauses then swallows, "I don't know. I mean we aren't talking anymore and the case is done." he sighs. Lanie sees a tear fall, she can't tell if it is from his pain or because what he just said. "I probably never see her again." He lets out a deep breath.

"Don't give up on her." Lanie pats his leg. "You said that she's fun to be around, so go with that."

"I don't wanna let her go but," a pause. "I don't see how I can stay. I mean our lives crossed once but to have that again," He shakes his head, thinking about how they met, cause someone was killing people like in his books, "I wouldn't want that."

"What do you mean by that?" Lanie questions him off of Beckett, shocked look, "You regret it all."

"Hell no, none of it." he waves his hands around, "I mean about the how we meet because of the murders. I mean I do thank the guy," He smiles over at Beckett, winking, "But I don't want to see people just die because of..." he winks at her again. Then a storyline pops into his head.

Lanie just thinks that he is holding back tears when she watches him. "Lanie, it's been fun but I got to go I just."

"Thought about something to write about, didn't you."

"Yes, but..."

She pats him again. "Don't give up. Something unexpected might happen."

"You mean just like how we met?"

"Fate might have made plans for you, it did already."

"You believe that? I mean, or was it just coincidence?"

"There are no coincidences in murder. So I am thinking that fate is trying to tell you something."

"Yeah, well, if this is how the story ends then it was just cruel to me and maybe even her." Castle sighs, "Maybe it's better this way,"

"Don't say that." Lanie fake slaps him.

"That's nice of you to say but I," He starts to get up some. "Maybe she will only be in my fantasies, in my books."

"You would write her in one of your books."

"Yeah, I would, I think there are stories there but, I will never know." Lanie thought of a plan.

"What if I could get them for you?"

"What?" Castle says as Beckett, mouths it.

"Do you think that that would work? I mean its great idea and all but..."

"You want to do it in person," Lanie helps him down off the table. "I get that but just think about it."

"I will keep it in mind. And thanks for," he pauses, "You know everything."

Lanie surprises him with a hug. "Don't give up on her."

"I won't. I don't think my heart will ever make me forget her." He tries to walk some, "I think that I am going to need some assistance," he calls a little louder, for he knew Beckett was still standing there, just beyond the doors now.

"I'll get you some." The same two officers came back to help Castle.

"What no Beckett?" Castle jokes hoping that there might be a chance that she would show up again.

"She's working."

"I got it, you guys don't have to lie, she doesn't want to see me again." He glances at Lanie, still with the sad look in his eyes.

"Remember everything that I said to you, Mr Castle."

He nods "Yes, I will, and if I don't see you again, thanks for every-thing." He drags out the word everything and winks, hoping she'd understand what that meant. He needed to talk to someone about what happened and she helped him do just that. He starts to walk out. "Oh, I will send you a copy of my newest book too if you want one."

"Of course," she walks up behind him. "That, and this," she slips a thick piece of paper into his pocket. "Will cover your bill." She leans in closer and then whispers call her.

 **Later on**

Castle sits at his desk propping his foot up on the edge of it with another bag of ice. His foot was starting to feel better and the swelling had gone down like Lanie said that it would. It was still hurting him to walk on it though. So he asks his daughter and mother to wait on him some. They did till they went out for the evening. He was hoping that Beckett would have called him to have at least check up on him, but he thought that was too much wishing. He was still thinking about that kiss, brief as it was, that they shared.

"Maybe Lanie's right. Maybe I should call her to see what's she's doing." He reaches into his pocket to retrieve the paper. "Why does this feel," he pulls it out. "A picture, she wrote Beckett's number on the back of a picture? Why would you?" He shakes his head. Then turns the picture over so it was facing him. So she was facing him. It was a picture of both Lanie and Beckett smiling. He touches Beckett's face. "I wish that I could have those lips on mine again. He let some tears fall. That's when the words in his brain start to flow, and his typing began. I might not have her in my life just yet but I will in my books.

* * *

Beckett's apartment

Beckett was sitting on her couch talking on the phone. She held up a picture of Castle in black and white print when there was a knock on her door. She grumbles as she walks up the door still taking away. "So it's ago." "That's great, tomorrow you say. I'll be there." "Okay, and thanks again, bye."

She opens the door to see Lanie standing there with a bag and a bottle. Lanie doesn't wait to be invited in, just walks on in. "Well, just walk on in why don't you."

"I didn't think that you mind girl." She places the items down on the coffee table then notices the newspaper with Castle's picture on it. So she's thinking about him too, I hope that he's thinking about her with the picture I gave him. "Where have you been?"

She redirects her attention to the smell that was coming from the bag that Lanie brought over. "Is that?"

Lanie shakes her head, "Not till you tell me where you went this afternoon?"

"I was, um," she scratches her head some.

"Fine don't tell me." Lanie picks up the paper, "Answer this one," she turns the paper so that Beckett could see the picture of Castle.

"Lanie," Beckett grabs the newspaper.

"So you are thinking about him." Beckett sighs, "There was another article that I was reading,"

"Sure, yeah. I don't buy that. And to answer your question, it is what you think. I brought dinner knowing that," she points the half eaten candy bar. "That's all that you were going to have," Lanie lefts her other hand. "And a bottle of wine."

"So you can get me to spill the beans on how I feel about that kiss." Beckett closes her eyes for a minute to remember it. A smile crept across her face and that was all that Lanie needed to know in that one reaction.

"So I don't need the bottle of wine after all," Lanie calls out taking a seat on Beckett's couch.

"Lanie," Beckett calls dragging out her name.

"Just admit it, it was good. and that you too felt something."

"I will admit nothing." Beckett was now getting defensive and for what Lanie thought. Did I just hit a nerve with her?

"Oh, you won't tell me cause you think I will tell him," Lanie comments waiting on another reaction from her friend.

"You wouldn't dare," Beckett snaps, at Lanie and gave her a deep killer glare.

Lanie snaps her fingers, "And there's the confession that you did feel something."

"A little," Beckett told Lanie and then she too got a glare down. Even though it was only for a moment, the glare got to Beckett and she tells Lanie that the kiss was amazing. And she too was having fun with Castle. Something she hasn't done in awhile with a guy. Just being herself, with no expectations. He brought that out of her. But she didn't tell her friend that she was scared that her wild side might come back.

"Then call him up," Lanie holds out the phone to Beckett, "Go on a date with the guy."

"Not now that's what we are doing having a late dinner."

"Well, at least check on the guy. You saw how upset he was." Lanie stands, so she is level with Beckett now.

"You think he saw me?" Beckett knew that he did, and was keeping quiet about it. Something that she was trying to do herself.

"Not sure, if he knew, he didn't give any signs to me that he did." She pushes the phone in Beckett's face again. "Call,"

Beckett takes the phone, sliding her hand down her face. Lanie is right I do owe the guy that much to check on him. What do I say to him?

But before she could give another thought to it, the phone in her hand rang. She jumps back, Lanie has to bite her lip from laughing out loud.

"Hello?" He heard her soft voice, "hello?" Beckett calls again.

"Beckett?" Castle questions, softly.

"Castle, what do you want?" her voice was getting now angry.

"Glad to see you care," he responds jokingly.

"Castle..., wait, what? You, called to check on me? How?..." Beckett was unprepared for the emotions that rose from her chest into her throat, settling in a lump there. He was checking up on me, but how. "Who gave you my number?"

"Fate did!" he calls remembering what Lanie said about how they met.

Fate did. Beckett repeats the words to herself, she can hear Castle still talking, "I'm fine by the way."

"Castle..." he stops talking for a second. Then after a pause answers with a 'yes'.

"I gotta go," and just hung up on the guy. She was about to lay into Lanie for interfering but when Beckett turns around she was gone. Beckett notices that the door to her apartment was creak just a little. "Ah..." Beckett screams. I am going kill her. Now he will be calling me all the time. She smiles thinking about that, it was kinda sweet. But I didn't even ask him how he was doing. When she tries to hit redial, the line was busy. She tries back a few more times and it just rang and rang.

Beckett just shakes her head and goes off to bed. After washing her face and climbing under the covers all she could think about was him. And the look on his face when he was telling Lanie all about his adventure and the kiss. The one that shook her to her core. That's why she pushed him, she was scared to go down that path again of loving someone and having it destroyed, ripped from her. But by pushing him away she did the same thing not only to herself but to him. She had to make this right and give the guy a chance. Hopefully what she had planned tomorrow would do just that.

 **next morning**

Beckett gets a phone call, she quickly answers, it thinking he would be calling her in a fury about what she just did. "Hello,"

"Kate," it was Lanie and she wasn't happy. "What do you do? Why am I summoned to be in court this morning? And who is this judge I don't recognize him?"

"Good, you got yours in time." Beckett walks into her apartment's small kitchen and opens the fridge. She puts Lanie on speaker so she could make her something to eat before she herself would go to court. She places the phone on her table and rummaging in the cabinet.

"What? What's going on? You didn't sue Castle did you?"

"Not exactly?" She smiles, just hoping that she wasn't going to get everyone mad at her for this.

"What kinda answer is that?"

"Just show up, would you. It's...it's important that you come. Please as my friend."

"Alright, I guess. I just hope that you know what you are doing." a pause, "And what the heck are you looking for? You sound like you are tearing up the place."

"Never mind, I was going to make me some coffee," a pause, "I'll just get one on the way in." She hangs up the phone with Lanie. She was hoping that her plan was going to work.


	3. the real ending

It was just a kiss  
chapter 3

* * *

Castle blinks his eyes, then rubs them, he didn't move from that chair at his desk all night. There he was typing out one of the hardest scenes he had to write, after meeting the woman in person. He sighs all because I reacted to fast, I screwed it all up. Frustrated with himself he scattered some paper on his desk, covering the picture the Lanie gave him.

All he could think about when he closes his eyes is her face, her smile. It warms his heart everytime that he did think of her. His thoughts were interrupted by banging on his door.

"I'll get it," he could hear his mother calling out.

Martha opens the door. A man who was facing away from her stands there with a clipboard.

"Yes, what can I do for you."

The young man turns to face her. "Richard Castle please."

"Whatever it is I'll give it to him," the young man sakes his head,

"No ma'am," a pause, "He has to sign for it." he lefts the clipboard.

"Can I sign for him?"

"No ma'am the judge wants him to sign it himself, sorry." What kinda trouble did my son get himself into if a judge doesn't trust me to give it to him. Martha thinks as she sidesteps some. "He's..." Martha points, "In his office, come on in."

"Thanks," The man nods. "Richard Castle," he calls as he walks forward.

"Yes, in here. What can I do for you?"

"You have to sign this," the young man hands Castle the clipboard, as he enters Castle's office, He points to the place with his finger. "Right here sir, and can I say, it's finally good to meet the author of my favourite books."

"It's always good to meet a fan," Castle shakes the young man's hand as he hands the board back.

"Not after I have to give this to you." the man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long yellow envelope. "You have been summoned by a judge to be in court today." A pause, the man looks down at his watch, "Actually, that would be in a little over an hour. "

"An hour," Castle almost fell out of his chair. He has to quickly lean forward some so that he and chair don't hit the floor.

"Sorry, sir. I got suck in traffic," a pause, "Oh will you sign my book?"

Castle nods, sitting in his desk straight up with both feet on the floor, "Why not, you better hold on to it, it will probably be the last one I will be signing for a while."

"Thanks and really sorry that I was the one who had to hand you that." The guy turns and leaves.

"Why would a judge be summing you? What kinda trouble did you get into kiddo?" His mother asks as she walks over to him. Castle sighs he didn't think that Beckett would go to such lengths over just a kiss. He thought when they saw each other in the morgue, that things might have been okay between them. I guess you can't trust anyone these days. He lets out a deep sigh. "I.." He hesitates to open the envelope. Martha seeing his reaction walks up behind him. She places her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, you look like you are about to burst into tears."

"I feel like it." she take a glimpse at what he was working on at his desk all night. Then she notices a small edge of the photo which she pulls at it.

"Mother, do you mind I...that's..." her son reaches out to grab it but he was too late. She was able to pull it all the way out to see.

"Who's this?"

Castle snags the photo, "One of the people I meet." He closes his eyes, one who probably just changed my life forever.

"One of your..."

"No, mother I didn't sleep with her, she's..."

"Just a friend," his mother responds snorting. Where have I see that woman before, that's not. The cop woman from the 12th precinct is it?

"No," he looks up at her, "She's a cop and the ME."

"Then why?"

"Why the picture, the ME, Lanie, here." he points to Lanie, "set me up with her friend," he points to Beckett. "The cop, the one that you met."

"Oh, no," Martha shakes her head. "The one that had you arrested last week." a pause, "That's why you were summoned, you did something that you shouldn't have."

Castle lowers his head, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He wanted to tell her everything but didn't think that is was appropriate that his mother knew about the kiss. The kiss of death, that is going to seal his fate. He glances down at the envelope, "I..." he lifts his head but his mother was not in the room anymore. Why does everyone keep doing that to me?

He has a flashback of kissing those soft lips of Beckett's. He smiles to himself then it fades as quick as it came when he relives the messenger handing him the envelope. The only thing that she could...oh no she's charging me for... He finally opens the envelope. A tear makes a drop mark on it then another one. What have I done now? He sniffs as he pulls out the papers, signed by the mayor and the judge Markway. He wasn't going to get out of this one, not with both of them on her side. He didn't even read it, he knew what she was charging him with. And she had every right to, but I didn't think that she would. He shoves the papers back into the envelope. He gets to his feet and limps to the window. Tears streaming down his face. I brought, all of this on myself. So I can't blame her at all.

* * *

The crushes didn't help the pain in Castle's heart, as he ascends the staircase just outside the courthouse. He stops to take in a breath or two before opening the door to the building.

"Are you in pain," Castle shakes his head at his Lawyer, Henery Browning. Castle couldn't tell him that his heart was what was hurting and that there was nothing he could do about it right now. With this, he knew he was going to jail for some time.

The Mayor holds the door for him, "Ricky, I told you one day that your luck would run out and today's that day." Castle turns his head from the Mayor, and his friend, as he enters the build. He knew that the Mayor was right, his luck of getting out of trouble was right this moment.

"Do you need a minute to collect your thoughts before we go in here." his lawyer calls, still seeing the reaction of his client.

Castle's shakes his head, "No," the only thing that he needed was a miracle and he wasn't sure that he had one left. He swallows, as Henery opens the door. In the courtroom, Castle is led to a defendant table, where he sits. He can't bring himself to even look in Beckett's direction. How could she do this to me? he thinks. He rubs his hands down his face, just as the bailiff comes in. "All rise." The scooting back of chairs echoes off the empty courtroom, which to Castle feels a little off somehow.

"This court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Markway presiding,"

"Please be seated, all." Everyone sits. The judge shakes his head at Castle, "Well, well, well, Ricky, I never thought I see you in my courtroom, at the defendants' table."

"I didn't expect to be here either, your honor." Castle lowers his head swallowing, "But here I am." He takes a peek over at Beckett who was across the aisle from him with another man who he doesn't know. He assumes it's the ADA.

"Are we ready to begin,"

"Not yet, your honor." the ADA calls from his chair. We are waiting for one more person to be here."

"Very well," the judge looks at his watch, "They don't have long to get here."

Montgomery comes in going up to Beckett. He pats her on the shoulder. She glances up at Montgomery. Castle thinks that she's been crying. What did I do that was so wrong to be in here like this. It's not like I...I did, didn't I, he closes his eyes, I attacked her. He starts to get teary eyes. That's what this is all about The kiss. The forcible unwanted kiss on her, an officer of the law. He shakes his head. She didn't think...

"Detective Beckett, don't do this! I told you that I was sorry." Castle screams getting up from his chair. "I didn't mean any harm to you. I..."

"Mr, Castle," the judge yells, "Mr Castle."

Montgomery gives him a glare down, telling Castle that she really meant business and that she was really going to go through with it. Henery pulls on Castle sleeve. "Sit down." He tries to get Castle to sit down. Castle agrees to take his seat again.

"Let's begin," Judge Markway, continues, "Mr Richard Castle," Henery pokes Castle and mouths for him to stand, "Have you read the charges that are filed against you, sir?" Castle sighs, knowing that his fate is about to be sealed.

"No your honor I have not." The judge looks at Beckett and winks.

"Detective Kate Beckett," Beckett scoots her chair back and begins to stand. She bites her lip to try to control herself, and the emotions that she was feeling about doing this.

"Will you please read the charges that you have brought against the defendant Mr Richard Castle before the court and me today."

Montgomery stands, placing a hand on her shoulder, she turns her head to look at him. she nods slightly. Swallowing she glances at Castle. She's just got encouragement from her friends I see. Castle watches her, he sees that she closes her eyes and her shoulders drop some. "Yes your honor," She takes in a deep breath and sighs. "Mr Richard Castle you are charged with one account of..." but before she could get another word out. Castle goes around his table, "Detective Beckett wait, I didn't mean it...I'm begging you, don't do this to me," Castle burst out screaming again. "Don't do this to my family."

"Order in my court," the judge now standing hollers and slamming his gavel down on his desk. "Order in my court," he repeats. Then glares at Castle, "If you can't control your client, Mr Browning, I will have to arrest him and add more charges, of contempt of court." The bailiff comes forward with a pair of handcuffs. Browning tugs on Castle's sleeve, "Let her finish, you're gonna make things worse for you,"

Castle lowers his voice when he talks to his lawyer, "But Henery it can't get any worse. What I did was wrong I did the one thing which, I see is unforgivable to her. And I know that. I..." Browning leads Castle back to his chair. He tries to give Beckett a pleading look, in hopes that she will not continue. "Now sit." He does what he is told dropping his shoulders, he knows he's defeated and what she says next will change his life in ways he never imagined before. She swipes her eyes his direction as he was squirming his chair.

"Now detective Beckett," Judge calls, "Will you please continue on." The judge shots a gaze and put a finger at Castle. He nods to the judge putting his hands on the table. Castle tries to tune Beckett's voice out but he can't, her voice since he heard it on day one, always struck a nerve with him. Tears drip from Castle's eyes. He had to accept what was coming his way.

"Mr Richard Castle," Beckett continues, "You are going to be charged with one account of good storytelling."

"What? I don't..." Castle scratches his head, he can't believe his ears. This was all a set-up.

"Shh...don't say a word."

"One account of meddling in the lives of others," Beckett continues, "one account of solving your," Everyone stares over at him, "first of many murders with the NYPD. And..."

"Wait there's more?" Castle question, getting a kick out of this.

"Shhh...this one is a biggy." he lawyer winks.

"And 50 accounts of..." he gasps, "Annoying the hell out of me." Castle can't help but burst out laughing at that one.

"Utmmm..." calls the judge, "Are you laughing Mr Castle," Castle stops laughing and bit his lip.

"No, your honor," he swallows,

"Now will the defendant please stand."

"Yes, your honor," Castle says playing along. He didn't know if he should hug Beckett or kill her for this.

"And what are your recommendations for his crimes against you Detective Beckett?"

"Wait, what?" Castle shakes his head and then glances over at his lawyer. "I...I.."

"Shh, we still have the sentencing phase."

Castle swallows, "There's a sentencing phase too..."

"Detective Beckett what would you like him to do," she just nods, "Very well, your wish is my command."

"What? I don't get a say?"

"No," the judge overhears him. Castle sighs. "Mr Richard Castle," a pause, "I place you in the custody under the supervision of Detective Beckett's team so that you can continue to consult with her and write that book you said you were going to, with her as your muse,"

"When did I say that?" Castle whispers to his lawyer, who just shakes his head,

"I don't know maybe he can read your mind."

"No, but I know who can," Castle responds.

"What?" Henery was only joking with someone being able to read minds.

"She." a pause, "Can think just like me.'

"ut um." the judge glares at Castle, "I wasn't finished."

"Sorry, your honor."

"You will follow her rules, and if you violate any one of them, then this will be revoked, do you understand sir?"

Castle nods, "Yes your honor."

The judge slams his gavel down, "Court dismissed, thank-goodness now I can get back to my golf swings." The judge leaves. Castle turns to face Beckett and notices that they are mostly alone. He comes around the table to Beckett, well the best that he can on his still hurting foot.

"You did this, you set this whole thing up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr Castle," she turns her head from him, blushing she knows.

"That right there tells me that you did." She can't help but smile. "You did this so that you can stay in control."

She gets closer to him but sees his hesitation. She reaches out takes his hands in hers. "You're not the only one who has powers." and places them around her waist. She leans in and whispers, "Got you back." In more ways then one detective, more then you will know right now. He wanted to tell her.

"Does that mean that I'm forgiven?" he gives her his best-puppied look, "And I can get another kiss?"

Beckett takes both his hands, puts them together, "Don't press your luck," and then gently slaps him and starts to walk off.

"Wait, for me Beckett, you know that I can't walk that fast yet." He catches up to her. Lanie steps in front of them before they exit the door.

"And that Mr Castle," a pause, "Is fate's surprise for you," she winks at them.

He grabs Beckett's hand, she gives him a look and a sigh, "No, for us."

 **The end!**


End file.
